


A Sour Taste Left Behind [AMV]

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go Deathmatch AMVs [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AMV, Download Available, Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Isumi nor Hikaru are happy with how it went before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sour Taste Left Behind [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> I was participating in a death match competition, where I was given one week and a theme (sour), to produce a Hikaru no Go fan work. I have to warn, there is some heavy use of shaky cam here to try and get across how shaken the characters are, compared to when they find their inner peace.
> 
> The music is by the AMAZING presets,  
> Lyrics here: http://www.metrolyrics.com/kicking-and-screaming-lyrics-the-presets.html  
> Title: A Sour Taste Left Behind.  
> Characters/Pairings: Isumi & Hikaru,  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings/Contains: Flashing images, animation  
> Summary/Notes: Neither Isumi, nor Hikaru, are happy with how it went before.

Download available here: http://www.mediafire.com/?7ma915lges18z9u


End file.
